


The Twins and Frost

by FrostedWolf4556



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedWolf4556/pseuds/FrostedWolf4556
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Jack Frost meets twins that look and act exactly like he does? And what happens when these twins peak Pitch's interest? Nothing good that's what. Ain't Bunny in for a surprise ):3 No pairings. future violence, blood, and mild swearing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Jackie's POV**

"Jackie! You have to get up! Otherwise you and your sister's going to be late for school!" Mom yelled from the other side of the door. I groaned an answer

"Kay, we'll be ready within the next 10 minutes." I stayed up in my bed until I heard footsteps going away from the door. I then hooked my legs on my bed railing and leaned back. Since I was on the top bunk, I had nothing to worry about. I was hanging upside down and ended up staring right into my twin's eyes. "Aah!" I screamed and ended up unhooking my legs which ended with my back on the floor. "Okay, that hurt." I groaned.

"You okay Jackie?" My twin asked getting off her bed and helping me off of the floor.

"Yea, thanks Jacquelyn."

"No prob." She smiled. Her chocolate brown eyes still held worry. I stared back with my own icy blue eyes.

"You know, we might want to get dressed soon." I said breaking the silence. Jacquelyn laughed sweetly.

"Yea, we don't want Mom chewing our ears off. " We both laughed, we loved our mom we just loved messing around with her. People say that we look just like her, but none of us could see it. Sure I had her eyes and Jacquelyn had her light brown hair but that's where similarities ended between us and our mother. I ended up having snow white hair from my father's side along with pale skin. Even if I spend all day in the sun, my skin won't tan at all. Jacquelyn got her eye color from our grandma from mom's side. Jacquelyn and I got the same slim figure and facial structure from our dad. People also said that both of us get a mischievous glint in our eyes when we come up with a new prank or idea. But what can I say? We both loved a good prank.

"Jackie! Jacquelyn! Hurry up! There's no school today but people are already walking around in their costumes.!" We both groaned.

"We're hurrying! It's very hard to get costumes on when your pressured!" We yell back. It was hard to get our costumes on considering that it was Halloween and our birthday. We usually dress up in the same things on Halloween, but this year we decided to change things up a bit. Jacquelyn decided that she would wear something from the colonial times. She wore a white long sleeved shirt with a brown vest. It was covered with a brown cloak that covered her hands and also had a place near the neck to tie it to keep it from falling off. She also wore brown shorts that ended just above the knee with black string tied around both her calves. Her costume was complete with a shepard's staff with the top being in the shape of an 'S'.

"What do you think?" She asked me

"Stunning," I replied smiling, "What about me?" I was wearing a dark blue hoodie with some frost designs here and there and I also had some light blue eye shadow as well. I also wore the same shorts as Jacquelyn but with frost designs on them. My calves also had string around them but the string was the color blue instead of black.

"Beautiful. Now let's go! I want to be outside as soon as possible. Oh! And don't forget to bring the extra staff in case this one breaks!" Jacquelyn said as she headed down stairs.

"Gotcha!" I yelled back, backtracking to our bunk bed until I came across the extra staff. It looked just like the one Jacquelyn had except this one had a hint of blue. I rushed out of the room, bolted down the stairs of our two story house and sat down at the kitchen table right when our mom walked through the door.

 _New record_ I thought to myself. Mom smiled at us

"Well, it's about time. I was just about to send Wynter and Frosty upstairs to fetch you two." We all smiled as our twos dogs bounded into the kitchen upon hearing their names. They practically jumped onto mine and Jacquelyn's lap.

"Frosty! Get your muzzle out of my cereal!" She laughed trying to push the dog off of her. I tried to laugh the best I could, but it was kind of hard to do with a 80 pound dog sitting on your chest.

"Mom.. little... help..?" I said the best I could. She stopped laughing but was still smiling as she pushed both of the snowy white huskies off of us.

I guess that you could say that they were also like twins and the only way you could tell them apart was with their eyes. My dog, Wynter, had deep blue eyes that held love and kindness. And Frosty, Jacquelyn's dog, had light brown eyes full of compassion. Both dogs were very protective of us and only growled when they knew that someone couldn't be trusted. But over all, they were just big, soft teddy bears.

"Okay you four." Mom said as we finished up breakfast "I'm going away on a business trip for a couple weeks and your father will still be over seas for about 3-4 weeks until he is able to come visit us again."

"Yes, Mom." I said

"And we know that you don't want us to get into any trouble while your gone,"

"And we also know no having any boys around until you return."

"You can trust us, we're turning 17 today." Jacquelyn and I answered at the same time.

"Okay, so just remember if you two need anything call me on my cell. And keep both dogs with you at all times." Mom said as she headed towards the front door.

 _Keep the dogs with us at all times? Huh, that's a new one._ I thought and I could tell that my twin was thinking the same thing. When Mom finally backed out of the driveway, I turned to face my sister. "Soo," I started. Jacquelyn turned and looked at me like she knew what I was going to say.

"Let me guess," She said "You want to go down into the forest and go by the lake?" I smirked

"Yup! But after we go around town to see everyone else's costume." She just rolled her eyes and got off the couch, grabbing our dogs leash by the door.

"Fine, but you know what mom said."

"I know, I know. Keep Wynter and Frosty with us at all times." I said as I put the leash on Wynter's collar. After making sure that our costumes weren't ruined by the dogs, we headed outside with our staffs in hand. All around us kids were dressed up like animals, superheroes, and almost anything that you could think of. I saw a kid dressed up as a wolf and almost ran up to him just to hug the living daylights out of him. But Jacquelyn held me back.

"I know you love wolves and all," Jacquelyn stated "But your not going to run up to a random kid in a wolf costume."

"Aw come on! He was just soooo cute with his little ears and his little tail-." I started but my twin caught me off.

"And it would've ended very badly if I didn't stop you. I'm surprised that you lasted this long without wanting to put wolf ears and tail on your costume." And then she got it. "You put them on when you were in the bathroom, didn't you?"

I smirked "Yup!" I pulled my hood down to reveal wolf ears that were the same color as my hair and started to run towards to forest when it came into veiw. Even though our little town was surrounded by trees, this part of it just had something almost magical about it.

"Jackie! Wait up!" I heard Jacquelyn yell behind me. I only slowed down when I reached the tree line with Wynter. Looking behind me, I saw My sister not too far from me. Then she suddenly stopped and what looked like fear spread across her face. "JACKIE!" I heard her yell as I looked back to she a tall, dark figure standing over me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jackie's POV**

As the dark figure loomed over me, I could see that it was covered... with fur? I didn't have time to process what I just found out for the creature grabbed me by my hood and lifted me off the ground. I tried kicking it but all my feet met was air.

"Hey! Put me down! Wynter, attack!" I yelled. Wynter attacked the creature causing it to let go of my hood. I landed on my feet but was also met with a piercing pain going up my leg. I looked up as my sister ran to my side

"Jackie! Are you okay?" She asked. We both looked at my leg and were shocked at what we saw. My foot wasn't sprained or broken - which made me a little better - but I ended up landing on broken glass. There was a major cut on the bottom of my foot, my guess was that it was pretty deep. There was also some minor cuts and tiny pieces of glass stuck in my foot, but not too deep.

"Jacquelyn, we have to get out of here." I said seeing that Wynter was starting to get tired out. She snapped out of it and helped me stand up. I used the extra staff to help me keep my balance and so that the glass didn't go deeper into my foot. We walked into the forest looking for a place to hide when an idea came into my head. "Hey sis?" I asked

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember our secret hideout that we used when playing hide and seek when we were kids?" She looked at me, confused at first then she got what I was saying.

"Of course, how could I forget? Frosty, Wynter, come." Jacquelyn said. We moved as fast as we could without having the glass travel deeper into my foot. Our dogs stood on either of our sides, eyeing the trees around us looking for any change. We were so close to our destination when suddenly, our dogs started to growl at something ahead of us. We stopped in our tracks, looking around for any change in the trees.

"Wynter."

"Frosty."

"Attack." We said simultaneously. The huskies took off running ahead of us, we stayed behind getting ready to fight in case things went wrong. We were so busy looking ahead of us, looking for any signs of our dogs, that we didn't notice someone coming up from behind us. A startled scream erupted from us when we felt something go over our head placing us into darkness.

"Sorry Frostbite, but you're late for another meeting at North's." An Australian accent said from out side the bag.

"Who's he calling Frostbite?" I whispered to Jacquelyn.

"No clue, who do you think North is?" She whispered back. I shrugged, knowing that she'd know what I meant. We then sounds of breaking glass followed by some animalistic grunts and sounds

"Me?" The Australian asked.

 _He understands them?_ I thought.

"Not on your nelly. See you back at the pole." Suddenly we were being tossed then caught in something that felt like a washing machine stuck on the spin cycle. After what felt like forever instead of a couple seconds, we finally landed on solid ground but the landing surprised us and we ended up landing on our backs, making us groan out of pain.

"Hey North, sorry I'm late. Lost track of time while having a snowball fight with Jamie and some of his friends." Jacquelyn and I silenced our groans upon hearing a new voice out side the bag.

"If you're here, then who's in the bag?" Said the same australian voice from before. We tumbled out of the bag and saw a white haired teenage boy. We looked at each other in shock. We barely noticed that there were others in the room. I quickly looked around the others and found out that we were in the presence of a giant bunny standing on two legs that almost looked like a kangaroo, a hummingbird-human hybrid of some sort next to a with a long white beard and a shorter golden man standing, er.. scratch that, **floating** next to the teen. We continued to stare at each other until I decided to break the silence.

"Well, this isn't awkward."

"Not at all." Jacquelyn joined in, while grabbing her staff then making sure that I was balanced on my good foot as I leaned against the extra staff. After she was sure that I wouldn't fall over, she turned her attention towards the others. Then the teen decided to fly over to us, literally he **flew** over to us. He circled us a few times and landed in front of us.

"Names Jack Frost." He said holding out his hand.

 _You've got to be kidding me. Jack Frost? And I suppose that the others is the Sandman, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, and Santa Clause?_ I thought as we shook his hand and it was **freezing cold** **!** But we both acted like it didn't bother us. He then turned to the others.

"And this is the Sandman but we call him Sandy, the Tooth Fairy we call her Tooth, Cottontail over here is the Easter Bunny but we call him Bunnymund or Bunny for short, and last but not least is North but I'm guessing that you guys know him better as Santa." Jack said as he pointed to them. I mentally face palmed myself.

 _Okay, I walked into that one._ Then Jack looked back to us,

"So, mind telling us your names since the Easter Kangaroo brought you two here instead of me."

"Oi! Not my fault! And I'm not a bloody KANGAROO!" Yelled Bunny, but we ignored him. We knew that Jack was expecting an answer so both Jacquelyn glanced at each other and decided that I would answer him.

"I'm Jackie and this is my twin sister Jacquelyn." I said

"Crikey! First they look like 'im ,now they practically same name!" Bunny yelled out

"Hey!" Yelled out three annoyed voices. Just then I remember something that made me worry.

"Jacquelyn! Where's Wytner and Frosty?" I asked panic raising in my voice. She was answer but sudden barking interrupted her. We relaxed at the sight of our dogs bounding into the room, they ran faster when they saw us. Frosty jumped up onto Jacquelyn causing her to fall backwards, Wynter on the other hand sat besides me as if he knew that I've been hurt and leaned into my touch as I scratched them behind the ear. I glanced up and almost laugh at the sight before us. Bunny had managed to climb to the top of a very tall closet and refused to come down, probably because of our dogs. The others were trying to get him down, but were failing epicly.

"Aw, doesn't the little bunny rabbit want to meet our pups?" I teased, Jacquelyn rolled her eyes and got Frosty off of her.

"Don't worry Bunny, they only follow our orders and would only attack you if they think that you would hurt us." She said to Bunny.

"Really?" asked Tooth, having given up on trying to get Bunny down.

"Yup, watch. Wynter." Wynter jumped up and looked at me, "Fetch." and pointed to Bunnymund. Off he went, he literally ran up the closet that Bunny was on. Which made him jump back as Wynter made it to the top. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Wynter suddenly grabbed Bunny by the strap across his chest and pulled him off the closet. Bunny landed on his back with a groan and Wynter landed on his feet and walked over to me. "Good boy Wynter." I said and Jacquelyn looked over to Bunny.

"Told ya" He just glared at us and walked as far away as he could from our dogs.

"Mind if we ask you two some questions?" Tooth asked. Jacquelyn and I looked at each other before looking back at Tooth.

"Sure, but you have to answer ours first." said Jacquelyn. They exchanged glances, much like we did, then looked back,

"Go ahead." Jack answered.

"Can we have some tweezers, a bowl, and some bandages? I have glass stuck in my foot and it isn't the best feeling in the world." I said as they looked down at my elevated foot and gasped. There was now a small puddle of blood under my foot and you could clearly see the glass since dried blood was on it.

"Of course, Phil! Get some medical supplies!" North said to... wait, was that a yeti?... Cool. We watched as the yeti came up and gave Jacquelyn some supplies to help with my foot. "So about our question." Jack said as I sat down in a chair that was conveniently placed behind us.

I looked up and said "Oh yeah, ask away."

Jack then flew back over to us and asked "Why do you have wolf ears?" I was confused at first, my hand traveled to the top of my head when my fingers brushed against make-shift ears, then I remembered why I was wearing them.

"Oh yeah! Well, hehe, since today is Halloween we decided to dress up and when we were about to go outside to take our dogs for a walk, when I saw my wolf ears sitting on the table and decided to wear them and put my hood up so that Jacquelyn didn't notice. Ow!" I jumped as Jacquelyn put disinfectant on my cuts and started to wrap them.

"If I may ask, how did you get glass stuck in your foot?" North asked. We both stopped and pointed at Bunny,

"Ask him." We said simultaneously. They all looked at Bunny which made him flinch a bit.

" _Bunny_." Jack said darkly.

"Wasn't my fault! If sheila over there didn't have a bloody hoodie that looked like yours, then I wouldn't of mistake her for you Frostbite." Bunny said looking at Jack. The two of them continued to glare at each other while Jacquelyn helped me to my feet. North went in between the two to keep them from fighting.

"That will be enough you two. We still want to keep you all in one piece , after all we still have a meeting to attend to." We stopped listening half way through the conversation as Bunny and Jack started to yell at each other. Tooth was giving orders to her mini fairies, most likely to teeth. Sandy had fallen asleep and was now just floating in place. I looked around the room and came up with a crazy idea.

"Hey Jacquelyn." I whispered

"Yeah?"

"How do you think that they would react if we were suddenly not in the room any more?" Jacquelyn looked at me, confused at first then it looked like she got what I was saying.

"Let me guess. We're going to hide up in the rafters, then our dogs will start freaking out if they when they can't find us causing the others to freak out and then see if they can find us?" My smirk grew when she started explaining my plan.

"Yup. And if we want it to work, we're going to have to start climbing right now." We really good grips so climbing up the pillars placed around the room was no trouble at all. Going across the rafters to get into a good hiding spot however, was a different story. The beams squeaked as we walked on them but still held our combined weight. We had to use our staffs to keep our balance. When we finally got into a good spot, we almost fell about 10 times and almost got caught another 5.

"We are never doing this again." Jacquelyn said as we sat down.

"Agreed." And then we waited, we didn't have to wait long as Wynter and Frosty woke up from their naps and started to freak out when they couldn't find us. Jack was the first to figure out what was wrong with them.

"North! Were did those two go?!" The others started looking around frantically with North having to get multiple yetis and ordered them to find us along with Tooth's mini fairies. We had to stay quiet as the fairies, Sandy, and Jack got close enough to hear us, but not see us. Bunny had started hopping around searching for us in every place that we've might've been. We almost fell off a couple times, trying to restrain ourselves from laughing out loud. Until we couldn't help but laugh as everyone below us started running into each other

"HAHAHA!" We laughed "BEST. IDEA. EVER!" They all jumped and looked up. Both shocked to see us up there and relieved to know that we weren't hurt.

"They're more like you than I thought Frostbite." Bunny said to Jack then looked up to us, "How do you two get up there anyway?"

"A good prankster never reviles their secrets." We said after recovering from laughing,

"Do you know what time it is?" Jacquelyn asked suddenly.

"Yeah, it's around midnight." Tooth answered. We both started to worry, even if our mom wasn't home we still had a routen to keep.

"Mind if you take us back home?" I asked

"Only if you get down from there on your own." said Bunny, we looked at each other, leaned back and fell off of the beam. We could hear everyone gasp as we landed on our feet with no injures besides the one that was on my foot. Bunny, North, and Sandy stood there in shock while Tooth made sure that we didn't a single scratch. Jack was just standing there, smirking as if he's done it before.

"So, can you take us home now?" I asked after getting everyone's attention

"Of course, you will be going by portal to make things faster," North said as he reached for a snowglobe.

"And what does this have to do with a snow-" North threw the snowglobe on the ground and a colorful, swirling vortex appeared in it's place "-globe." I finished.

"We don't have to get shoved in a sack do we?" Jacquelyn asked, glaring at the yetis holding a red sack. North chuckled

"It's the safest way, otherwise you might get hurt even more."

We huffed in defeat " Fine." And were lifted up by yetis and placed in the bag along with Wynter and Frosty. We were then thrown into the portal and and after a few minutes of trying not to get sick, we ended up hitting the ground really hard.

"Okay, they really need to put a cushioning system at the end of these and how did they know where we lived?" I as we exited the sack and found our selves in our living room.

"No clue, but if you ask me I'd say that they're stalkers." replied Jacquelyn and we burst out laughing.

"We might as well go to bed," I said making my way to our room

"We don't have school tomorrow so we can sleep in." Jacquelyn agreed and we got ready for bed while going through what had happened that day. As we got settled in our beds-me on the top and Jacquelyn on the bottom- Jacquelyn suddenly spoke up "Hey Jackie, why do you think that that Jack Frost guy looks a lot like us?"

"I don't know." I said as sleep claimed me with the question running around in my head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Person POV**

"And I have to go why?" Jack asked, staring at the other guardians

"Because Jack, they probably will trust you more out of all of us." North replied. Jack rolled his eyes, "I would send Bunny, but because of what happened last time..."

"Not my fault!" Bunny shouted from the other side of the room. North ignored him and handed Jack a snow globe and threw another one on the ground leaving a portal in its place.

"This will take you straight to their house. They might be sleeping but their dogs might not be so be careful." Jack nodded and jumped into the portal. If he would've waited a few more seconds, he would've gotten shoved into a sack like the first time. When Jack got out of the portal, he was met with Wynter and Frosty baring their teeth at him.

"It's okay. I'm not here to hurt anyone." He said and stuck out his hand to let the dogs recognize his scent. When both dogs recognized him, they both stopped growling, "I don't suppose that you know where Jackie and Jacquelyn is do you?" He asked. The dogs shoot up and bolted up the stairs. Stopping at the top step and looked back at the winter spirit. "Huh, guess you do." Jack said and followed them to the end of a hall to a door that had symbols representing all four seasons in each corner with a full moon in the middle of the door. Jack knocked and waited for a bit, he was about to knock again when it opened. Jacquelyn was on the other side of the door, she wore a blue and white striped hoodie and black skinny jeans.

"Oh, hey Jack. What you here?" She asked

"Well, North wanted me to bring both you and Jackie back to the pole, since you guys never got to tour the workplace and the other Guardian's homes." Jacquelyn's eyes lit up when he explained everything.

"Cool, we'll be able to leave as soon as Jackie gets up, but usually takes awhile. Mind helping?"

"Sure." Everything in the room was based on the seasons, from the chairs that looked like overgrown roses to the bunk bed that looked like it was made out of ice, you could even see through it! Each part of the room was season related, like each bed related item had something winter related to it, the desks had autumn colors to it and both had very realistic looking leaves on them, the chairs that were in the room looked like overgrown flowers, and all the electronics had a summer look to it.

"So, have any idea on how to wake her up?" Jacquelyn asked pointing to her sister, sleeping on the top bunk.

"I have a few." Jack said "Is it okay-"

"If you make something snow related to wake her up? Go right ahead." She interpreted, sitting down on a chair that looked like an overgrown rose. Jack made a fairly large snowball and sat on the top of his staff, which was as tall as the bed, and he was just high enough to for him to see Jackie's sleeping form. He took careful aim and threw the snowball straight at Jackie's face, it wasn't packed hard so it didn't leave a mark when it hit her, but it did end up going everywhere and melting immediately.

" **OHMYGODTHATISCOLD**!" Jackie screamed and jumped down from her bed. Jack was laughing so hard that he fell off of his staff and onto the floor. Jacquelyn came over and looked at her twin in a heap on the floor, shivering from the unwanted wake-up call.

"I thought that you liked the cold." She said as both her and Jack helped Jackie up.

"I do, but you know that my body doesn't like anything that's too hot or cold in the morning," Jackie said, wrapping herself in her blanket that came down with her, only leaving a hole for her to see through, "now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get dressed." She made her way to a pure white dresser and got out a white tank top with some blue flowers on the side, a dark blue zip-up hoodie and a pair of faded blue jeans, along with some other items of clothing but Jack had already looked away when she reached the dresser,

"Should we get out so you can get dressed?" Jacquelyn asked

"If you want, I'm getting dressed in the bathroom," Jackie responded and left the room with her blanket trailing behind her. Jack and Jacquelyn got out anyway and made their way to the living room.

"Where are you parents?" Jack asked, noting on how quiet it was with the two huskies sleeping on the rug in front of them.

"Well mom's on a business trip for a couple of weeks, and our dad is over seas right now but he'll be back within 3-4 weeks." Jacquelyn answered as she was getting her black and white skytops on. Jackie came back and fell face first on to the couch "Jackie you have to get up." Jacquelyn said, poking her twin's side.

"Ugh, whyyyyyy?" Jackie whined, trying to get away from the pokes without getting off the couch.

"Because, we're going back to North's place to get a tour of the workshop and everyone else's place." Jackie shot up, jumped over the couch and got on her own pair of black and white skytops on. "Ready!" She said and jumped back on the couch

"Guess I am too. Can we bring Frosty and Wynter with too?" Jacquelyn asked

"We're not going in a sack are we?" Jackie asked looking around as if yetis were going to pop up out of nowhere.

"Yes, you can bring your dogs and no, we're not going to get shoved in a sack, but we are going through a magic portal." Jack said and pulled out the snow globe that North had given him.

"Hold on! I forgot something!" Jackie yelled and ran upstairs. Jacquelyn and Jack looked at each other and shrugged. About five minutes passed when, Jackie finally returned. She was wearing a fingerless glove with a white wolf on the palm and a half moon on the other side. She was also wearing a silver bracelet with an out line of a wolf as a charm on her right.

"Here~ you go." She said and handed Jacquelyn a white fingerless glove with a black wolf on the palm and a full moon on the other side along with a silver bracelet with a figure of the moon on it.

"I can't believe that I forgot about this!" She exclaimed

"You're welcome! Okay Jack," Jackie said, hooking up Wynter up to a leash, "now we're ready!" Jacquelyn hooked up to a leash as well and looked at Jack. He shook the snowglobe and told it where he wanted to go and a picture of North's place showed up. Jack threw it on the ground and a portal took its place.

"I'm guessing that we just... hop in?" Jacquelyn asked, eyeing the portal.

"Yup."

"Alright!" Jackie yelled and jumped into the portal with Wynter close behind.

"Jackie! Wait up!" Her twin yelled and hopped in after her, Frosty and Jack following. Unaware about a dark figure slithering in after them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jackie's POV**

"We're back~!" I yelled as Wynter, Jacquelyn, Frosty, and Jack came through the portal after me.

"And here I was getting used to not having Frostbite around." Bunny said jokingly, but jumped when Wynter barked at him.

"Yeah, I bet you missed him huh Wynter?" I asked, scratching behind his ear.

"So glad you could make it." North said, being followed by some yetis.

"Glad that we could come." Jacquelyn replied, smiling up at North

"Come! There is much to show you!" North boomed and ushered us out the door to begin the tour. We watched yetis build toys, paint toys - we both felt sorry for the yeti who had painted a bunch of bouncy balls red, but North wanted them to be green. We also saw some elves getting in the way of the yetis who were trying to work,

"I thought that the elves made the toys?" I whispered to Jacquelyn as North started talking about how the workshop came to be.

"Apparently not." She whispered back, eyeing some elves that were, once again, getting in the yeti's way. We toned out North as we started to looked around the shop, but staying close to North so that we didn't get lost. Every so often we would accidentally break a few toys here and there - which the yetis did not enjoy one bit - and by the of the tour, almost every yeti did not want us near the toys. North turned around to us ask

"Did you like the tour?"

"We did, but.. uh. I don't think that the yetis enjoyed it though." Jacquelyn said, I nodded in agreement and turned to North.

"Where are we going next?" I asked. North scratched his beard, deep in thought

"How about the Warren?" We both jumped as Bunny was suddenly behind us.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry about it mate, I got time to prepare."

"Then what are we waiting for? To the sleigh!" North announced. He started making his way towards the launching pad, but he was cut off by Bunny who hopped in front of him.

"Oh no mate. My Warren, my rules. Buckle up." Bunny smirked and tapped his foot on the ground. North knew what he was going to do and tried jumping out of the way, but was a little too late when a hole opened up underneath him... and the rest of us for that matter.

"This beats a car any day! Whoo hoo! Ow." I shouted back at my sister, I whispered the last part though when I felt something sharp stab my neck.

"Wish we could travel like this all the time!" I heard Jacquelyn yell behind me. I could've sworn that she said something else but before I could ask we landed on very hard ground and I was too busy nursing a possibly bruised spinal cord that it slipped my mind.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow. Okay, defiantly wasn't ready for that."

"Don't worry, the pain won't last long." I looked up to see Jack towering over me. He helped Jacquelyn and I back on to our own two feet and were stable once more. We looked back at the Guardians and saw that North and Bunny had started fighting over which holiday was better, Tooth was buzzing around giving her mini fairies the coordinates to some teeth, Jack was starting to freeze some of Bunny's eggs out of boredom, and Sandy was somehow sleeping through everything but then again... he is the Sandman.

Sudden pain took me by surprise as I felt the pain shot throughout my whole body, most of it in my neck. We both let out a blood curdling scream as every cell in our body started flaring with pain. I clutched my head, wanting it to stop with tears threating to spill out. I glanced over at Jacquelyn doing the same thing as I was and then we both started falling towards the ground as our legs gave out. Cold arms wrapped around me before I hit the ground. I looked up to see that Jack had caught me and Sandy had caught my sister before my vision went dark.

**Jack's P.O.V**

When I heard the twins scream, the protective, brotherly side of me took over, "Sandy! North! Bunny! Tooth!" I yelled as I raced over to the twin s that were slowly falling towards the ground. I caught Jackie and Sandy caught Jacquelyn before they both hit the ground. A sigh of relief escaped me as I saw that we had caught both of them.

"What happened?" Tooth asked. I watched as Wynter and Frosty laid by the girl's side, whimpering and laid their head on their paws, watching their masters for any sign of movement besides the shallow breathing.

"I don't know," I said and looked back at the Guardians, "All I know is that they both screamed and when I looked over at them, they were starting to fall towards the ground." When I finished, we were in complete silence, until North finally spoke.

"How about we lay them down in some beds until they wake up?" Everyone agreed as I picked up Jackie bridal style and Bunny carried Jacquelyn the same way after getting her from Sandy.

"Uh, guys?" said Tooth, we all looked at her and saw that she was wide-eyed.

'What's wrong Tooth?' Sandy 'asked'

"I think I know what caused them to suddenly collapse." She flew to Jackie's head and moved her hair out of the so that we had a full view of her neck.

"Is that...?"

"What is else could it be mate?"

"But I thought that we beat him." On her neck were black veins spreading from her neck and across her whole body. There was also some on her face, but not a lot even though more were slowly starting to appear on her face. "Does Jacquelyn have them?" I asked hesitantly, Bunny moved Jacquelyn's hair and sure enough. She had them as well. We all looked at each other and jumped when a new and unwanted voice broke the silence.

"Did you Guardians enjoy the little show? It seems those two did." Wynter and Frosty started growling and barking as Nightmares surrounded us.

"What do you want Pitch?" I asked, venom dripping from my voice as a watched for any movement outside the circle of Nightmares.

"What do I want you ask? Hm. What _do_ I want? Ah, yes. Now I remember," Pitch appeared in front of us outside the circle. "I want those two little twins that you are trying to protect." Some of his black sand started to reach the twins but I froze them before they could get any closer.

"And why is that?" Pitch just grinned his evil grin and replied

"Because I know their little secret." Then his Nightmares attacked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jack's POV**

His Nightmares mostly attacked me and Bunny since we were the ones standing right in front of the twins, but luckily North and Sandy stepped in front of us when we started to get overwhelmed, Tooth struck at the ones that got past them, and we got the ones that got past her. But what surprised all of us - even Pitch - was when Wynter and Frosty attacked the Nightmares that got a little too close to Jacquelyn and Jackie, turning the Nightmares into pure white wolves which then attacked the other Nightmares turning them as well. In no time at all, Pitch was overwhelmed.

"Don't think that you've won yet Guardians, I still got so tricks up my sleeves." Pitch growled, then left leaving sand in his wake. We all looked at Wynter and Frosty who were acting like as if nothing had happened, the white wolves had transformed themselves into white roses and had scattered around Jackie and Jacquelyn.

"You really are something aren't you pups?" I said to the dogs as I scratched them behind their ears. Wynter and Frosty just had their tails wagging and leaned into my touch. I then turned to the others while still scratching the dogs. "What do you think Pitch meant when he said that he knows their secret? I didn't even know that they had a secret."

"I do not know. But I think that we should speak to Manny about this."

"I don't think that the tunnels are going to be a good idea mate."

"I agree with Bunny, it is a good thing that I brought my snow globes huh?"

North reached into his coat and pulled out one of his snow globes that he uses for quick transportation.

"Those bloody things are just as bad as your sleigh." groaned Bunny. North threw the globe on the ground and a portal appeared. Sandy helped carry the girls with the help of his dreamsand. I went through the portal first - did I mention that traveling through the portal is much better when your not shoved in a sack? - and waited in the workshop for the others. Bunny came barreling through the portal and ended up face-planting into the floor, the others weren't far behind but their landing didn't include landing face first in the ground.

"Phil! Prepare two beds in the infirmary for the girls while we talk to Manny."

"Giufgwe dugkrj"

"Don't worry, it won't be for long. And don't let them out of your sight." Phil carried Jackie and Jacquelyn to the infirmary while we stayed behind. "There you are Manny! We have been waiting. Now if we may ask, what do you know about the twins: Jacquelyn and Jackie?" We all waited for a few minutes before Manny answered.

_Jackie and Jacquelyn are reincarnations of Jack's sister Emma. When Emma died - don't worry Jack, she died when she was at a very old age - I was planning on bringing her back as a winter spirit to help Jack. But her soul was weak, so I held on to her soul until her strength was regained. Around 17 years ago, I saw a loving couple with no children to brighten their lives. And it was around the time that Emma's soul had recovered but was in need of a physical body. I then planted her soul inside of the mother but something unexpected happened, her soul spilt into two and are now the Jackie and Jacquelyn that you see today. But they don't have their memories of their life with Jack. I don't know how they will regain their memories but they will resurface within time. And pretty soon, they will start to become immortal and will gain powers like Jack has but slightly different. There is no doubt in my mind that Pitch will try to convince them to join his side. Which is what you saw with their dogs, they protected them from Pitch. But be alert Guardians, Pitch is planning something that Wynter and Frosty can't handle it alone._

Then the moon disappeared behind the clouds. Everyone turned to me, while I was standing on top of my staff trying to process this new information.

"So, Jacquelyn and Jackie were my sister in their past life?"

"It seems so," North said as I gracefully landed on the floor, "don't worry Jack, we'll make sure that Pitch doesn't hurt them."

"Promise?"

"Promise." We all talked for a little bit before Tooth had to leave to get back to her minis and Sandy had to leave to give good dreams to children.

"I'll be in the infirmary if anyone needs me." I flew down the hall into the infirmary where I saw Phil sitting in between the beds Jackie and Jacquelyn laid. "Hey Phil. Mind if I take over?" He nodded and stretched as he made his way to the door. I waited until the door closed before I turned back to the twins. The black veins had completely vanished, but I wasn't so sure until I saw what was above their heads. Golden sand swirled over their heads - curtsey of Sandy - and the sand took the form of two female figures ice skating. I smiled as the figures looked like they were having fun and then a figure of me appeared and joined in on the fun.

"How are they doing Jack?" whispered North as his head poked through the door.

"They both seem to be doing fine." I said as North made his way to where I sat. Suddenly, Frosty and Wynter came barreling through the door with angry looking yetis on their tails. All four of them were covered with bright red and green paint. I tried not to laugh at the scene before me while the yetis were explaining to North what had happened. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard Jackie's and Jacquelyn's voice.

"Look at you, you messy little puppy dog." laughed Jackie

"Now we have to give you a bath to get all this sticky paint off of you." Jacquelyn smiled as she tried to get the paint out of Frosty's fur with her fingers. Jackie then turned to both me and North.

"Care to help us clean these two?"

"Sure"


	6. Chapter 6

**Jackie's POV**

"Nonononono! Get back here with that towel! Jackie! Your dog won't listen to me!" I looked back to see that Jack was soaking wet - even though water had froze to him - and Wynter was also soaking wet with a towel hanging from his mouth. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"Who's washing who I wonder?"

"I don't know anymore."

"Frosty no!" A loud crash was heard from across the hall where North was helping Jacquelyn with Frosty.

"Jackie! We need your help!"

"Coming! Jack you're coming as well. Wynter, stay." I said as I started towards the door. I looked behind me to see Jack kneel down to Wynter's level and say

"This isn't over."

"Jack!" My sudden outburst caused him to fall backwards which caused me to try and stifle a laugh that was threatening to make itself known.

"What? He had it coming!"

"Whatever." I smiled and turned back to the door and sprinted down the hall. I could see the destruction that Frosty caused from a mil away. Multiple yetis were either covered with suds, drenched, or all of the above. I turned to Jack who was gaping at the scene. "Aren't you glad that you got to help with Wynter instead of Frosty?"

"Am now." He said as we made our way through the chaos

"Jacquelyn?" I yelled over the noise. I heard my sister, but it was very faint

"Over here! Frosty still won't take a bath!" Jack and I dodged the yetis as best as we could. When we finally found them, North was drenched to the bone and Frosty was digging his claws into the tub that was filled with water. I almost laughed at the sight but managed to keep my composure.

"Need help?"

"Help would be appreciated." I walked over to them and found that Frosty was completely dry with paint still in his fur, he growled at me as I pushed him lower to the tub a bit. I then turned to my sister

"Did you try scratching behind his ears first?" I asked North

"...what?" Apparently not

"The only way you can get Frosty inside the tub, is if you scratch him behind his ears first and _then_ put him in the tub." To prove it, I scratched behind his ears and sure enough, he relaxed his claws and allowed North to place him into the tub where Jacquelyn helped the yetis clean the paint off of his fur and dried him off.

"I can't believe that I forgot about the whole ear thing." I just smiled and we both helped the yetis clean up Frosty's mess. After that was finished, I went back to the room where I left Wynter and found Jack flying franticly around the room.

"Jack? What's wrong?" He stopped and looked at me, I then noticed something wrong with the whole scene, "Jack, where's Wynter?" I was on the verge of crying when Jack came over and just hugged me.

"I'm sorry Jackie. Pitch took him." Those few words proved to me what I didn't want to be true. I could feel tears start to stream down my face.

"Jackie? What's wrong? I heard you crying and came to see what's wrong." I heard Jacquelyn say. I buried my head deeper into Jack's shoulder, signaling that I wanted him to tell her.

"Pitch took Wynter." Jacquelyn went silent for a few minutes and then she came over and hugged me too.

"We'll get him back, I know it." I said as I finally got hold of myself. We stood there as my vision became clear again and broke up the hug, "Shouldn't we go tell the others?"

"That won't be necessary," we all jumped as the door slammed shut and locked itself. We could see the room grow darker and a familiar figure solidify a few feet in front of us, "what a touching family reunion." Both me and Jacquelyn were confused at what he meant, but it seemed like Jack knew.

"Jack?"

"What's he talking about?" It looked like Jack was going to answer but a wave of black sand crashed into him and he slammed into the door.

"JACK!"

"I would like to continue, but we are running out of time," and with a snap of his fingers, we were pulled farther away from Jack and closer to Pitch, "say good bye to Jack."

"No!" Jack yelled as we were pulled into the shadows

**Jack's POV**

"Say good bye to Jack."

"No!" The last thing that I saw of the girls were their terror-filled eyes. The room brightened and the door unlocked, not even ten seconds had past when North and the rest of the Guardians burst through the door.

"Jack! Are you alright? Pitch's Nightmares started attacking us out of nowhere and Bunny tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge."

"Pitch took the girls," their eyes widen but I continued, "but I intend to get them back."

"We're right behind ya Frostbite."

"All the way." We rushed to North's sleigh without any hesitation, even Bunny jumped into the sleigh, but the take-off was the same as always.

_I'm not letting Pitch corrupt my family._


	7. Chapter 7

**Jackie's POV**

"Jackie?" I opened my eyes to find Jacquelyn standing over me with worry held in her eyes.

"Sis?" I tried to sit up, but was unable to since she tackled me into a hug.

"Thank goodness you're alright!"

"Jacquelyn?"

"Yeah?"

"Can't . . . breathe."

"Sorry!" She let me out of her death hug and I could finally breathe again.

"It's okay. Where are we anyway?"

"No clue." Looking around, we found that we were inside a giant cage suspended from the ceiling along with other cages that were empty except for the one next to us.

"Hey Jacquelyn? I think I might be seeing things, but are those our dogs over in that cage over there?"

"Where?" I pointed to the cage and she tried to get as close as she could to try and see for herself if our dogs really were in cages.

"I think so, let's make sure. Frosty!"

"Wynter!" The second we called out their names, their heads shot up and started looking around. They stood up as their eyes landed on us and started barking happily.

"Well, it seems the little duo is awake." We both turned to find Pitch standing behind us. Both Frosty and Wynter started growling as Pitch started walking towards us.

"Stay away from us." I sounded more confident than I felt. Pitch looked over at me with amusement in his eyes.

"Why would I do that, when both of you have something I need."

"What do you mean?" The room grew colder as Pitch moved closer, but the only one who noticed was Pitch.

"It seems your powers are beginning to develop." He started to reach out towards both of us and I felt a wave of cold wash over me and it grew rapidly, when he was just a few inches away from us I let it out with a scream.

**Jack's POV**

"You sure they're down there?" We all were looking down into the hole that seemed to go down into eternal darkness.

"Call it instinct, but I know they're down there. An elemental's instinct is never wrong." No one questioned me and we all jumped - or flew - into Pitch's lair, the first thing that greeted us was

"STAY AWAY!" Along with a sudden blast of winter magic that came deep within the lair.

"This way."

**Jackie's POV**

"I said, STAY AWAY!" Ice shot towards Pitch, but he moved just before it hit him. Now frost was spreading where the ice hit, both me and Jacquelyn had no idea what had happened. Pitch did (of course).

"It would seem you powers are developing faster than expected-"

"What?"

"- I will be back, I have some . . . unwelcome guests to attend to." and he turned away and exited the cage, but my mischievous side wanted the last say.

"Ugly says what?" I muttered. Pitch turned back sharply with his eyes narrowed

"What?"

"Nothing." I replied. Both Jacquelyn and I started laughing as soon as Pitch was out of sight.

"The oldest trick in the book," Jacquelyn laughed, "bravo!" I got up and bowed,

"Thank you, thank you. I'll be here all week."

"You always find a way to lighten up the situation don't you?"

"Yes. Yes I do. Now, let's find a way to get our dogs."

"Agreed." We thought for a minute and came up with an idea that seemed the most effective. We started swinging the cage back and forth to reach our dogs and before long, we were just a few inches away from their cage.

"Who would've known that the Bogeyman would forget to lock the door?"

"Yeah, who knew." Frost was now climbing up the cage bars, we had opened the door so that it wouldn't freeze shut.

"Get ready to jump!" We waited for the right moment to jump on the ledge of the other cage and when we did, we felt a strong gust of wind carry us to the dogs' cage and it set us down on the ledge.

"Whoa! I didn't know that we could do that!" I exclaimed

"Do you think this is what Pitch meant by powers?"

"Possibly, but right now we need to worry about getting Wynter and Frosty out."

"Right." We fumbled with the lock for a while and tossed ideas back and forth on how we could unlock the cage. Then it hit me

"Jacquelyn? You know how Jack is able to control his powers through his staff?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, what if we used our gloves to help conduct our powers?"

"That seems like a great idea! But I left my glove back at North's."

"No you didn't." I took her fingerless glove and bracelet out of my pocket along with my black fingerless glove and bracelet and put it on. We both felt a surge of winter magic go through us and into our glove. I looked at Jacquelyn and asked, "Shall we see if it works?"

"Lets." The glove became colder and an ice key started forming in the palm of my hand,

"Neat, now lets get our dogs out." I placed the key inside the lock and felt it shift into the right key shape and turned. The cage unlocked and out bounded Wynter and Frosty. Both of us stared in amazement as they were just running around us in midair.

". . . . I'm not going to ask how they are doing that."

"Me either. Jackie, lets get out of here before Pitch decides to come back."

"Good idea."

"Jackie! Jacquelyn!" We both looked down and saw Jack below us with cuts and bruises.

"Did you just get out of a fight Jack?" I asked, he looked up and saw us clinging to the side of the cage with Frosty and Wynter running around us in midair like it was nothing.

"In fact I did, but we need to get out of here." We both nodded and jumped down, softy landing on our feet, "let me guess. Your powers are beginning to surface?"

"Apparently, we don't know why though. Do you?"

"Yes, but we can talk about it when we get all of you back to the pole."

"Fine." Jacquelyn and I said in unison, but I started to worry.

 _What if Pitch over throws the Guardians? We won't be able to help. Unless. . ._ I looked at my hand and tried getting a weapon to form.

Soon, a sword started to form on my open hand, the first to form was the hilt. The grip fit comfortably in my hand when I grasped it and a single frost line spiraled down from the bottom of the pommel to the top of the guard. The pommel was a 3d wolf figure with a half moon behind it, you could easily see every detail of the wolf as if it was real. The guard consisted of icicles sticking out everywhere and covered the shoulder of the sword with a dark blue snowflake gem in the center of the guard. The entire length of the sword was about as long as my arm and the blade was so sharp that you could get cut just by looking at it. Even though the whole thing was made out of ice and frost, it felt and looked unbreakable.

"Awesome," I looked at Jacquelyn and Jack and they were just as impressed as I was. I twirled the sword around and was pleased with how light it was and how easy it was to handle, "your turn Jacquelyn."

"Okay." She concentrated and before long, the same sword started to form in her hands. The only difference was that the pommel was a 3d dragon with a full moon behind it, "cool." We both looked at Jack who was leaning against his staff.

"Ready?"

"Yup." We darted up the stairs with Wynter and Frosty close behind. I grew worried as I saw that they had nothing to protect themselves so I snapped my fingers out of instinct.

At the sound of my fingers snapping, ice started to form on both dogs. It spread from their nose all the way down to the tip of their tail, covering their weak and vulnerable spots along with their limbs with a thick coating of ice. The armor had delicate frost designs on it along with spikes where the joints were, giving it a delicate yet strong look. And on both of their foreheads was a single blue gem. The armor allowed them to move freely like they would if they didn't have it on, I didn't have to worry about them freezing seeing as frost was settling where they stepped.

"What did you do to our dogs?" I looked forward and found Jacquelyn looking back at Frosty and Wynter who were enjoying their new armor.

"I gave them armor to protect themselves if they get attacked."

". . . Seems legit." When we finally reached the top, we saw that the other Guardians were fighting Pitch along with some Nightmares. And it looked like a stalemate. I looked to Jacquelyn with a mischievous smile.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you mean by ambushing Pitch so that the Guardians get the upper hands. . . then yes." We gave Jack a little wave a charged towards Pitch.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jackie's POV**

Pitch didn't even see us coming when we charged, he was too busy deflecting attacks from Sandy to even notice us. Sandy did though, he was glad that we were safe and looked surprised when he saw that we each had a sword. He didn't give us away though, but just as we were about a foot away a Nightmare ran into Jacquelyn's side causing her to crash into me. Pitch turned and saw us, causing a toothy grin to show on his ashen face.

"Well, well, well," everyone stopped when Pitch started to speak, "what do we have here? Two little birds out of their cage. Do you know what happens to birds if they're out of their cage?"

"They live happily ever after?" I guessed, knowing it was wrong anyway.

"No," Pitch deadpanned, snapping his fingers and shadows from all sides held us and the Guardians in place, "the cat gets a little snack." He snapped his fingers once more and caused the Nightmares to charge at us. I waited until the first Nightmare was with in striking distance, when it was I managed to get my arm out of the shadows grasp and swung. The horse stilled when my sword struck its chest, but it didn't collapse. Everyone held their breath and waited to see what would happen.

It didn't do anything until Jacquelyn stuck it, causing a 'X' shape on the horse. The Nightmare shivered and struggled as ice creped out from the wound. We all watched as the ice covered the whole Nightmare and it soon started to change shape. The neck grew longer and the head became more pointed, wings grew from the back and the tail grew longer. The whole body grew larger and larger, its hooves slowly became claws and instead of the sandy texture, it now had a smooth scaly texture with large leathery wings.

"Whoa." Was all I could say as the eyes opened to revel a light blue color - much like the rest of the body - and the dragon lowered its head and its sharp teeth cut through the shadows that had solidified over time.

"What did you do to my Nightmare?" Pitch exclaimed as the dragon roared at him.

"It's not a Nightmare anymore Pitch." I started as I helped Jacquelyn up,

"It's now an ice dragon -"

"- and it's going to help us -"

"- kick your butt." Wynter and Frosty came up next to us - they were helping the Guardians get unstuck and they changed a few Nightmares into snow wolves while they were at it - along with Jack, Bunny, North, Tooth, and Sandy. We all stood in front of Pitch and behind him was his army of Nightmares. And the battle really began.

Nightmares were flung at us with blinding speeds, we slashed at them with North and Bunny covering our sides and Jack, Tooth, and Sandy covering the skies. The dragon bit the Nightmares in half and froze them when they touched its fire. Wynter and Frosty took care of the Nightmares that got passed everyone else and were going to attack from behind.

But the wave of Nightmares seemed never ending. Jacquelyn and myself got a couple of cuts and bruises, and since we still seemed to be human we were getting exhausted. Pitch saw this and sent another wave directly at us. We tried to move out of the way, but we weren't quick enough. The Nightmares slammed into us and sent us flying backwards into the trees, the impact also caused our swords to fly out of our hands and into the forest.

"No!" The Guardians tried to get to us, but the Nightmares surrounded all of them and kept them at bay while Pitch seemed to glad closer to us.

 _Come on, move!_ I yelled at myself, but my body was over come with exhaustion and refused to even twitch. I glanced over at Jacquelyn and saw her having the same trouble as I was.

"Such a same that you both are still mortal, but I think we can change that." I saw the sand harden and form into a giant scythe in Pitch's hands. He lifted it over his head and swung,

**"NO!"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jackie's POV**

We both watched in horror as both Wynter and Frosty jumped out in front of us as Pitch took a vertical swing at us. Their armor shattered and the blade dug itself deeper into the two huskies. Their white coat was stain with blood and they dropped to the ground. I dragged Wynter closer and Jacquelyn did the same with Frosty, we both covered their wounds with a thick coating of frost to stop the bleeding and listened hopefully for their beating heart.

. . .

_Ba-bump. . .Ba-bump. . .Ba-bump. . .Ba-bump._

Jacquelyn and I breathed a sigh of relief as their heart beat was heard. Jacquelyn laid Frosty down next to a tree in a pile of snow and I did the same. Our swords formed back into our hands as we turned to Pitch.

" _Pitch._ You are going to pay for hurting our dogs." We both charged at him, causing him to jump back quickly to avoid the blades. The ice dragon defeated the Nightmares holding Jack and the others back, but we focused our attention on Pitch. He blocked every one of our attacks, but we did manage to give him a couple of cuts. Pitch also used his sand to attack us but we couldn't deflect it. It whipped at our sides, our arms, and our legs. Frost formed over our wounds as soon as they appeared so that the sand couldn't get inside of us. But after a pretty powerful attack from Pitch's sand, we were flung into the clearing with Pitch looming over us.

Pitch swung his scythe without and hesitation and we jabbed our swords at him. Pitch ended up cutting our legs, but we ended up cutting through Pitch's side. His scythe slowly started to turn back to sand as we removed the swords. The second sour swords left his side, black sand started covering the wound. He looked at both of us and his eyes were filled with hatred.

"This isn't over." was all he said as he sank back into the shadows.

"Jackie! Jacquelyn! Are you guys alright?" We turned and the Guardians were running/hopping/flying towards us. As soon as they made it to us I said

"Yeah, just a few cuts and scrapes. Nothing big."

"Did Wynter and Frosty make it?" Jacquelyn asked, I was wondering the same and turned to the Guardians

"Yeah, they're doing just fine. I gave them some dreams to help them sleep." Sandy signed

"That's good." Was all we could say before we collapsed on each other out of exhaustion and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Third Person POV**

Jack saw them collapse and caught them just before they hit the ground. He looked to Bunny and North,

"Little help?"

"I gotcha." Bunny carefully picked up Jacquelyn and North helped with Jackie, Sandy sprinkled dreamsand on both of them and golden snowflakes appeared over their heads. After Sandy picked up Wynter and Frosty with the help of his dreamsand, we all walked to the sleigh and flew back to North's workshop.

"North?" Jack asked when they took off of the ground

"Yes Jack?"

"Are the twins going to be alright?"

"They are going to be just fine, they have gone through a lot within a short time period but they are very determined girls."

"Determined. . ." Then Jack realized it, "North, I think I know what their center is." North looked back at Jack with great curiosity

"What is it?" Jack looked back to the two sleeping girls and their center seemed to fit them perfectly

"Determination."

"Determination," North repeated, he looked at the girls and smiled, "that is perfect! Jackie and Jacquelyn: Guardians of Determination. It has a nice ring to it. What do you think Tooth?" The Tooth Fairy smiled and scratched Wynter's and Frosty's ear

"I think it's wonderful. Nothing else would suit them better than determination."

"Bunny?"

"I think it fits."

"Sandy?" Sandy gave Jack two thumbs up and signed

"It's perfect!" Jack smiled his signature smile and stood next to North as they were going through a portal. But then he remembered something.

"Hey North. . . what are the girls' parents going to think about them becoming immortal." North paled as did the rest of the Guardians, adults weren't to be messed with when they got angry. Especially human adults with children.

"Let us hope that they take the news of their girls becoming Guardians and immortal well." and as they were landing, the yetis took both the twins and the dogs to the infirmary and left the Guardians to wonder how Jacquelyn's and Jackie's parents would react.


	10. Chapter 10

**Jackie's POV**

I woke up feeling sore in all of my limbs and muscles, I barely had enough strength to lift up my head. Taking note that I needed new clothes, I glanced at my arm around and instantly wished I didn't, my arm was littered with tubes. One was filled with some kind of clear liquid, and one had red liquid in it. I knew it was blood but I _really_ didn't want to think about it. I continued to look everywhere else but my arms. My eyes landed on a sleeping Jack Frost, he was positioned between mine and Jacquelyn's bed with his head leaning on his staff and the staff was clutched close to him. I smirked but my attention was turned to my sister when I heard her groan

"You up Jacquelyn?" I whispered

She whispered back "Barely, it feels like I got run over by a train, how long do you think we were asleep?"

"About three days." We both would have jumped if we could when Jack spoke. But since we couldn't we just looked at the now awake Jack Frost with an expression of surprise.

"Three days?! Shit! Jacquelyn! Dad's suppose to come back home yesterday!" Jacquelyn's eyes widened and Jack's face paled, the realization caused us to bolt up and I regretted it, the whole room started to spin violently and I almost tumbled out of the bed. Luckily I was caught by a yeti that was already in the room, the yeti spoke some gibberish and placed me back on the bed.

"Thanks Phil, could you tell North and the others that the twins are awake?" Phil spoke more gibberish and left the room, I then turned to Jack to ask him to leave so we could get dressed but he beat me to it, "I'm going to leave now so that you both can get dressed, if you need anything just call." and he left, closing the door on the way out.

"Should we get clothes and take a shower?" I asked as I carefully pulled out the tubes and slowly stood up

"We might as well, and something tells me that we better get ready for a lecture when we see Dad."

"Yeah, that's going to be fun." I replied sarcastically. We both went over to the only dresser that was in the room and opened the top drawer. Inside laid tank tops, unmentionables, and socks. I picked a light blue tank top, a few unmentionables, and a pair of socks. Jacquelyn picked a white tank top with a swirl of blue snowflakes on the bottom of it, a few unmentionables as well, and a pair of very light blue socks.

The second drawer had t-shirts, sleeveless shirts, strapless shirts, and long sleeveless shirts. I picked up a winter-blue long sleeved shirt that was kind of see-through but I had a tank top to wear underneath it so I wasn't worried, and going around the top of the shirt was an antique-looking cross with tiny little rhinestones adorning the shirt. Jacquelyn picked out a dark blue t-shirt with 'Winter is coming' on the front and the 't' was a sword that looked like the swords we had when we battled Pitch.

The third drawer had sweatshirts, hoodies, and even pants and shorts. Jacquelyn picked a gray zip-up hoodie with a single snowflake in the upper right corner and plain skinny jeans. I ended up finding a white sleeveless hoodie with a guitar on the front and a pair of black boot cut jeans. The last drawer had all kinds of shoes in it, but we chose the ones that looked fairly similar to our shoes before they got trashed. After making sure that we had everything, we looked around for the bathroom and it didn't take us long to find them. Even though they were separate, they were placed next to each other.

"Should we make it quick?" I asked, my twin shrugged and replied

"That would be a good idea."

~10 minutes later~

When I got on the clothes I picked out along with my fingerless glove, frost spread on almost every article of clothing on me but not on my glove. I looked over at Jacquelyn and frost had spread on her clothes as well. But I when I saw an inch or two of her hair change color, I adopted the look of shock.

"Uh, sis? Don't freak out, but some of your hair changed to blue." I don't think she heard me because her expression had stayed the same, the only change was that she was staring at my hair before she spoke.

"I would, but some of _your_ hair changed to blue." We continued to stare at each other in shock. After about five minutes I broke the silence that had settled around us.

"Go to the Guardians?"

"Uh huh." and we bolted out of the room, almost knocking down multiple yetis that were in the busy hallway.

"JACK!" We both ran until we ended up in the room where we first met the Guardians. We burst through the door and caused everyone to jump out of their skins - Wynter and Frosty weren't fazed by it and continued to lay at Tooth's feet.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked as he flew over to us, taking note of our worried expression.

"Why did a section of our hair turn blue?" He paled a bit - if it was possible - and scratched the back of his head.

"Because you two are turning. . .immortal."

"What do you mean 'turning immortal'?" Jack glanced at the other Guardians for help and Tooth fluttered over with a box in her hands. It had a picture of a girl with brown hair with some of it covering the top of her eye and her eyes were the same color as her hair.

"Who's that?" I asked out of curiosity

"This is Jack's sister, Emma. And these are her memories."

"Why are you showing this to us?"

"Because you both are reincarnates of Emma, we wanted you guys to see what you're past life was like with Jack as a brother and it also might help clarify anything that confuses you. Here, put your hands on this." We did as we were told - which is rare - after a while a bright light covered our sight and Emma's memories opened themselves up to us.

**~Memories start~**

"Come on Emma! It's Christmas! Time to wake up!" A brown-haired boy jumped on his younger sister's bed and She woke up with a smile on her face as she stared at her brother.

"Where you on the Naughty list again Jack?" He pouted playfully and crossed his arms

"It's not my fault that I love pulling pranks. Let's go wake up Mom!"

"Okay!"

**~Next memory~**

Emma sat at the root of the tree crying when her older brother came along,

"Emma?" She flung herself into Jack's welcoming arms

"Daniel wasn't being nice to Heather and I tried to stand up for her but then he pushed me down in the mud and ruined my new dress that Mom made." Jack patted her head and wiped away her tears and looked at her

"How about we tell Mom what happened and after evening chores are done we go and prank Danny?" Emma's face brightened and she smiled

"Yeah!"

**~Next memory~**

"I don't like being sick." Emma sniffled from underneath her covers, the older sibling came through the door with his shepherd's staff in hand and sat down next to the sick girl.

"Well, how about I make a deal with you. If you stay in bed until you get better, then I will teach you how to ice skate when the lake freezes over."

"Deal!"

**~Next memory~**

Both siblings left their house with ice skates in hand and headed towards the lake.

"Be careful." Jack turned around and smiled

"We will." Emma continued to pull on her brother's hand, ecstatic about learning how to skate. When they reached the lake, they both pulled on their skates. Jack took her sister's hand and slowly led her out onto the ice. After she got the hang of balancing on the blades, she skated all around the lake. But when she stopped in the middle of the lake with Jack in front of her, the ice started cracking underneath her, changing the situation drastically. He took off his skates and knelt down

"It's okay, it's okay. Don't look down, just look at me." He tried to comfort his scared sister, but she kept looking down at the cracking ice.

"Jack, I'm scared." She shivered as more ice cracked underneath her

"I know, I know," He tried taking a step towards her but ice started cracking underneath his feet as well, "but you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in." He quickly glanced down at the ice and at his staff, "We're gonna have a little fun instead."

"No we're not!" Emma cried, more and more cracks formed under the siblings.

"Would I trick you?"

"Yes! You always play tricks!" Jack tried taking a step closer to his sister but the ice threatened to break.

"Alright, well. Not-not-not this time. I promise, I promise you're gonna be," He paused until Emma looked up from the cracking ice and made eye contact with her brother, "You're gonna be fine. You have to believe in me." She let out a breath and forced herself to relax, Jack got an idea when he glanced at his staff one last time, "You wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch. Like we play every day." He stood up straighter, and forced himself to relax as well, "it's as easy as, one," he took a step towards his staff, but the ice cracked when he placed his foot down. He didn't want Emma to worry so he pretended to lose his balance and make crazy gestures, enough to make her laugh and forget about the ice for now,

"Two. Three." He knelt down and - without breaking eye contact - felt for his staff, "alright, now it's your turn. One" She took one step on her skates and ended up moving back and forth a little bit and more cracks were formed in the ice. Emma gasped and Jack tried to comfort her and get the hooked end of the staff closer to her, "that's it, that's it. Two." She took a second step and the ice was straining, almost on the verge of cracking. She quickly looked up at her brother and back down to focus on her steps, "Three." on the third step, Jack hooked the staff around Emma's waist and pulled her onto thicker ice. But he rolled on to the thin ice while doing so.

Both siblings looked at each other and smiled, but their moment was short lived. As soon as Jack stood up, the ice underneath him cracked all the way and he plunged into the freezing waters.

"JACK!" She acted quickly and skated back to the edge of the lake, getting her skates off with lightening speed she raced back into the house with tears streaming down her face. As soon as their Mom came into view, she told her everything that just happened moments ago. After getting some of the men from the village they raced back to the lake. Emma was worried for her brother who just saved her, but the men came up empty handed, "Jack can't be gone! He's my brother! He has to be okay!" Emma cried harder when they handed her her brother's ice skates, the mom continued to hold her as the moon rose up from the horizon and everything faded.

**~End of memories~**

I opened my eyes and saw that both me and Jacquelyn were now sitting on one of North's couches. We looked at each other and a silent understanding went through us, we then looked up at the Guardians and the first one our eyes landed on was Jack. I almost lost it but we did end up tackling him into a hug, then we all started crying. Sandy was the first one to join in the hug, and the last one was Bunny. We all stayed like that until mine, Jacquelyn, and Jack's sobs turned to little hiccups.

"So, what are we going to tell our parents about the whole immortal deal?"

"Don't worry, Manny already made sure that both parents can see us and North will explain it." North's eyes went wide, Jacquelyn smiled

"You might want to be careful North, Dad usually brings some of his 'work' stuff home with him."

"Isn't your guys' Dad in the army?" Bunny asked

"Yup. You all might want to be careful." We broke up the hug and North grabbed his fur coat from a yeti and I couldn't help but ask, "are we going in the sleigh?"

"Better than using globe and appearing out of nowhere in front of your parents."

"Good idea." I jumped up and Wynter followed

"TO THE SLEIGH!" I cheered, we all went to the sleigh launching station and - with the help of the huskies - we got Bunny on with no problem.

"Buckle up!"

"Not falling for that again North!" Bunny yelled as the sleigh took off down the ramp

"Woohoo!"

~time skip: 20 minutes~

When we finally made it to our house - since we couldn't use the snow globes - our drive way and the whole street was littered with police cars, news reporters and investigators.

"Uh North? I think you might want to park the sleigh behind the house."

"Good idea." He had the reindeer land in the backyard and it was a pretty smooth landing, Jacquelyn and I snuck back into the house and looked for our parents. Surprisingly, they were both there. We waited until all of the reporters and police left before we came out of hiding.

"Mom?"

"Dad?" They both jumped and looked at us, our parents ran over to us and wrapped us up in a bear hug.

"Where were you two?" Mom cried

"We literally searched every part of the town looking for you!" We waited until they let us go before telling our story. It took a few hours, but we finally got them to understand. Though they still couldn't get passed the part that we are now technically immortal and have to protect children from a person that hides under beds and in closets.

"Are your friends here right now?"

"Yeah, I'll call them in," I went up to the back door where the Guardians have been waiting and called them in. When our parents saw the Guardians and the Guardians saw them, it turned into a pretty intense staring contest. The one to break the spell, was Jack.

"Hello, I'm Jack Frost. Nice to meet you." This caused everyone else to snap out of it as well.

"You too."

"I'm Tooth."

"You can call me North."

"Bunnymund, pleasure meeting you."

North translated for Sandy, "I'm Sandy"

"Well girls, it seems that you all weren't lying. BUT if you really do have to go, I want to set some rules with you," We both groaned but we listened anyway, "rule #1-when you get time off, I want you both to come back home. Rule #2-be careful and rule #3-don't forget about us."

"We won't" Jacquelyn and I gave our parents one last hug - or one last scratch behind the ear of you were Wynter or Frosty - and climbed back into North's sleigh, "we'll miss you!"

"We'll miss you too!" We kept waving at them until we could no longer see them, but we stayed facing in our parents direction until we landed back at the North pole. Everything was still running smoothly and we stopped a the fireplace. Mine and Jacquelyn's first thought: what the heck is going on?. They all stared at us and we stared back in confusion when BAM! Elves were playing music. Yetis were twirling batons and North now had a giant book, when the music died down North cleared his throat. Which could only mean one thing-we were about to become official Guardians!

"Are you ready?"

"We are." We replied, smiles adorning our faces. Everyone else had smiles too, even the elves and yetis - glad they got over the whole accidently-breaking-some-toys-while-on-the-tour thing.

"It is time you take oath. Will you, Jackie and Jacquelyn Frost, vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams? For they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be?"

"We will." We could barely contain our joy and Jack seemed to share our excitement as well as the others,"

"Then congratulations, Jackie and Jacquelyn Frost, for you are now and forevermore! A Guardian." Everyone cheered and Jack flew behind us and wrapped us in a hug.

"We are going to have so much fun annoying the kangaroo."

"Heard that Frostbite." Bunny couldn't help but smile as well

"Hey Jack? What do you think our centers are?"

"Already got it figured out. And it's determination." Jacquelyn and I exchanged a glance

"That seems to fit." I smiled, knowing that it was a perfect fit. And now we have all the time in the world to spend with our brother and his crazy friends.

* * *

"Hello Pitch. What did you call me for?"

"I have information about the soul that you wanted that the Manny took away from you."

"I'm listening."


End file.
